


LIBIDO

by cyiosss



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Parksborn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyiosss/pseuds/cyiosss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIBIDO

Peter不知道为什么他光是看到Harry坐在那张巨大的办公桌后的时候自己就有了反应——该死的他居然硬了！就像个变态——嘿，有没有搞错，那是他多年的好友——虽然他俩之间的不是什么该死的友情，而是爱情——不是什么艳星！ 虽然这么想着，但Peter的视线确确实实正在放肆的描绘着Harry躯体的线条。  


他好像看穿了Harry的定制西服，直直的看见他美好的肉体。闻到了如同他本人的，禁欲的，淡淡的香水味。可能是因为Peter的视线过于露骨，Harry终于抬起头看了Peter一眼。天，那两片形状姣好的红唇；天，还有双冰蓝的眼睛！ Peter觉得Harry原本凌厉的眼神现在简直就是火辣辣的邀请。 Peter听到自己的内心在嚣叫：  
“他是你的，你完全可以扑倒他，把他摁倒在这张办公桌上，让他看着他父亲生前打拼的这个帝国求你操他，然后给他高潮。”  


这种时候，行动总是先于意识。在大脑做出判断之前，Peter已经走到Harry身后。Harry皱起好看的眉头，刚想开口询问 就被Peter封住了口——Peter当然不会用蛛丝封住心上人的口——一个火辣辣的吻演变成四片唇的相互啃咬。血腥味夹杂着Harry身上好闻的气味逡巡在两人之间，Peter将Harry抱上那张宽敞的办公桌，顺便重重的吮了一下Harry舌尖。唇与唇分开的时候，两人混合的唾液连成了淫靡的丝线。Peter轻吻着Harry的嘴角，一件件的褪去Harry身上的西装、 领带、马甲、还有衬衫。哦，还有裤子。

Osborn家的小少爷难得没有发脾气，只是眯着那双好看的能够杀死人的眼眸，嘴角噙着点笑，眼角恰到好处的泛着点桃红地看着Peter。冰凉的触感透过皮肤穿到大脑，Harry身上已经起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他不耐烦的蹬掉鞋子，用手脱去了船袜——好了，他现在是真正的一丝不挂了——Peter看着这具美好火辣的肉体，伸手搂住Harry的腰，不断向上、向上，抚摸到Harry一双诱人的蝴蝶骨。Harry像是等急了 用脚趾勾了勾Peter的大腿，嘟哝着：“快点，好冷。”Peter一把把他圈在自己怀里，然后狠狠的将双唇印上Harry的锁骨开始啃咬。由于姿势原因，Harry不得不扬起天鹅一般细长的脖颈，将完美的曲线暴露在寒冷的空气中。Peter抬起头看着他、看着这具在自己掌控下的完美躯体，只觉得自己下身已经涨的不行。他稍微离开了Harry一点，脱下衣裤。Harry咬着嘴唇盯着Peter的一举一动，当他看到Peter腿间的…时脸瞬间变红。他当然知道Peter不小，但是…自己可以吗？  


Peter看见Harry精灵一样的耳朵泛起绯红，感叹着真是可爱啊。然后靠近Harry，分开他的双腿，用手撩拨着他的下身。过了一会儿，Peter感受的Harry下身流出了液体，感受到了Harry收缩的小穴。Harry不甘心的扭动着身子，渴望Peter进一步的动作，催促道：“该死的你快点，你在干什么啊？”Peter弯下身子，一口含住Harry颤抖的乳尖撕咬，含糊的说： “那你求我。” 高傲的小少爷什么时候求过人？死倔着不肯开口，但耐不住Peter在自己胸前再三的舔咬，快感像电流流入大脑，刺激着神经。Peter看着Harry眼角泛红，肌肤粉嫩的样子，只觉得小腹越来越热，一股热流渴望着释放在身下那人的体内。Peter狠狠的咬了Harry的乳头，Harry喘息一声，负隅顽抗的念头彻底瓦解。他靠在Peter肩上，原本清冷淡漠的嗓音荡然无存，只剩下媚意和甜腻的声音发出丝丝呻吟：“啊……Pete…求你…给我……”  


Peter等的就是这句话，这时哪里还会客气，耳边是只有自己一个人听过的呻吟。他粗暴的分开Harry两条纤细修长的双腿，一下子伸入三更手指进行扩充，小穴早已湿润不堪，向外流着水。Peter发现Harry闭上了眼睛，轻声在他耳边说到：“睁开眼睛，看着我，我要你看着我操你。”在Peter看到Harry那双迷人的眼眸的瞬间，他狠狠的挺入Harry的身体 他看到那双眼睛弥上了一层被刺激出的生理盐水，他看着Harry水波荡漾的双眼在心里默念“天哪！多美丽的玫瑰，还带着露珠。”Peter只觉得下身又涨大了几圈。  
火热的肠壁不似Harry冷淡的外表 狠狠绞紧Peter的阴茎 分泌着淫液欢迎着巨物的入侵 Harry将双腿缠在Peter腰间 双手抚摸着Peter手臂上结实的肌肉 朦胧着双眼看着窗外辉煌灿烂的城市夜景 看着眼前的人 觉得下体不受自己控制 觉得自己只想被他操死 而Peter看着Harry这幅荡漾的模样 也觉得只有操死他 才能表达自己对他的爱  


Peter一次又一次狠狠的挺入，偶然擦过了奇妙的一处。Harry只觉得体内有烟花炸开，一声娇喘眼前一白，他回过神来发现自己居然就这么射在了Peter的小腹上。白色的浊液、麦色的腹肌，显现出意外的色情。噢——该死的！该死的前列腺！我擦到了Harry的前列腺！Peter激动的凑到Harry颈间，一只手扶住他的腰，另一只手握住Harry的阴茎猛烈地对准那一点开始运动。小少爷终于受不住，哭喊着：“不……啊…Pete放开……给我……我要…”Peter在他耳边吹气：“求我，求我给你高潮。”Harry无法控制住自己，他那良好的自控力此时早已抛到了九霄云外，他耳边只有Peter引诱的声音，他现在只想让Pete帮他释放出来，他只想让Pete狠狠的把他送上最欢愉的境界。“求你…求你给我……哈……快…”Peter松开手，揉上Harry红肿的乳尖：“如你所愿 My Boy.”就在Harry尖叫着射出来的时候，Peter一股股的精液也射入了Harry体内。Harry昏了过去，所以他没有感受到Peter给他的那一吻，也没有听到Peter的那一句“You Are Mine,Harry.”  


不过，日子还长不是吗？Peter不着急，他还有大把的时间可以说给Harry听。


End file.
